


Not Over You

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco misses Mario after the move to Bayern Munich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over You

They say that I'll be okay

By now I should be alright

But yet

I'm not over you

 

Another summer has come

But my heart is still ice cold 

Since you left me that summer 

How dare you

 

I never saw it coming

Only realised when it hit me hard

Right on the heart

Like a hammer to a nail

 

I still remember that October

Just you, me and a bottle of Paulaner

Sitting under a sky full of stars

You told me that you'll love me forever

 

And yet you went away

Left me cold and lonely in the huge football field 

You can't feel my sorrow 

You can't feel my pain

 

Whenever I walk through the hallway

Somebody to love keeps ringing on my ears

And I immediately thought of you

Cause it's your favourite song

 

I keep telling myself that it's just a dream

But it's not

Perhaps I will never ever

Get over you 

 

I miss you, Mario Götze

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm writing. Just words, I guess. Inspired by a Miranda Lambert song Over You.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this story... I have no idea what is this... If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve. :) every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
